1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure gauge, and more particularly to a pressure gauge having a compact volume.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional pressure gauge (50) for detecting and displaying air pressure in a pipe system comprises a tubular body (51), a control knob (52) and a display (53). The tubular body (51) is connected to and communicates with a pipe system and has a connecting tube (511) formed on and protruding from a middle portion of the tubular body (51). The control knob (52) is attached rotatably to the tubular body (51) to open or close of the communication of and airflow passing through the tubular body (51). The display (53) is mounted on one end of the connecting tube (511) opposite to the tubular body (51) to display the air pressure in the tubular body (51).
However, the display (53) of the conventional pressure gauge (50) is attached to the connecting tube (511) and away from the tubular body (51), so the conventional pressure gauge (50) is not compact and takes a large space for installing on the pipe system. Therefore, the install and operation of the conventional pressure gauge (50) is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pressure gauge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.